


Korekiyo goes to a Party

by thegharden



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Lots of kissing, amami is just here to have fun, and pretend He Doesn’t Feel Things, and to pretend he doesn’t have feelings lol, he’s too laid back, implied sex, it’s just a big mess, korekiyo is bad at partying, korekiyo pines a lot, nothing explicit tho, takes place after Coals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegharden/pseuds/thegharden
Summary: Korekiyo likes Rantarou, that much is clear. When things keep happening between them, Korekiyo starts to doubt if it really is one-sided-takes place after Coals





	Korekiyo goes to a Party

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote this while i hade a fever, mostly at 3 am, so excuse the poor writing
> 
> if u wanna understand the setting more, u can read my other fic, Coals (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904559), but it’s not entirely necessary
> 
> tumblr: blurrykomaeda-jpg.tumblr.com  
> instagram: monotarobinkiesincorporated

Korekiyo didn’t get invited to many parties.

Firstly, he didn’t have many close acquaintances. He had grown very comfortable with Rantarou, and Rantarou’s new roommate to some extent, but other than that he lived off of small talk with all of his classmates. Rantarou’s roommate was kind of silly as well, not the type Korekiyo would normally be interested in as “friend material”. His name was Shuichi, and he used to be roommates with that weird prankster twelve year old kid, Kokichi, but they actually got together and then promptly broke up. Kokichi migrated to Kaito’s room like some sort of lost pilgrim, and he hadn’t even noticed that he had switched rooms. One day, he just didn’t leave Kaito’s dorm, and that was that. So Rantarou, being the Better Man that he was, moved in with Shuichi. This was how Korekiyo knew him.

Shuichi didn’t seem all that fond of Korekiyo, however. Not in a mean way or anything, he would just give him looks and try to cut conversations with him short. Korekiyo didn’t mind. He allowed their conversations to end with gratitude.

Secondly, he didn’t seem like the type to enjoy parties. Korekiyo appeared to be too much like some sort of ancient being to be willing to drink and party a bit, and not many of the kids who spent most of their time in the library got invited to the big college parties. However, this was partially wrong. Korekiyo _very_ much enjoyed any party he had gone to- humans somehow managed to be liberated from their worries at parties, but then be hit by the crushing reality of things as soon as they ended. It was a rare opportunity to observe the rise and fall of man in a controlled state. Korekiyo valued this experience with high regard. So yes, he wasn’t the type to drink unless he needed to, and he wouldn’t dance, and he wouldn’t really participate in the activities, that was all true. But Korekiyo still loved parties.

And he was pleasantly surprised when he finally got invited to one. It wasn’t as fun of an invitation as he had expected, but he guessed that films and tv had lied to him about how hyped parties were. It was just an average Saturday, Korekiyo making breakfast for him and Rantarou in the communal kitchen. Rantarou was leaning up against the kitchen counter, talking pretty one-sidedly with Korekiyo and not helping make the french toast at all (“Are you not going to help? It’s for you too, you know.” “Nah, I can’t cook for the life of me, I would probably just end up ruining it.” “I’ve seen you cook before, you absolute _egg_.“). 

Rantarou’s eyes lit up with a question, as if glad to finally have something to talk about that Korekiyo could respond to.

“Hey, there’s a party tonight on the third floor. I don’t know how, uh, _enthusiastic_ you are about parties, but I think it would be really fun.” Rantarou mused, smiling big and bright up at Korekiyo and _oh god_ , even if he wanted to say no he wouldn’t be able to.

“You all seem to underestimate my socializing, no? I am quite the fan of parties.” Korekiyo said, moving to the sink to wash the pan he had just finished with.

“Seriously? I thought you hated loud noises.”

“Sure, it’s loud and abrasive and not extremely fun, but it’s the perfect place to people-watch. I don’t get this opportunity all that often.”

“From now on, I’ll definitely invite you to any parties I go too. It’ll be a lot more fun with you there.” Did he even think about what he was saying? His implications that he wanted to hang out with Korekiyo and have fun with him at a party were too much for the poor, pining boy. Korekiyo hoped he choked on a piece of toast for that remark.

“Will it? I’m not that fun at parties.” 

“I’m sure you are, even if you just act the way you do now. You’re plenty fun.” God, Rantarou, give Korekiyo at least _one second_ to recover from the compliment you already gave him.

“When-“ Korekiyo’s voice still had the tendency to crack into a much higher pitch when he was nervous, and it sounded silly enough for Rantarou’s eyes to widen and for his shoulders to shake ever so slightly as he tried to hold in a laugh. He knew not to, as the first time it had happened, he laughed, and Korekiyo snapped at him in the very quiet, condescending way that he does.

“Please- please be quiet. When is the party?”

“It starts at nine, and it’ll probably end up lasting until about two-ish in the morning.” 

“That’s fine, I can just sleep in tomorrow.” Korekiyo said, bringing his plate over to one of the tables in the room. Rantarou joined him, and they continued to talk about whatever came to mind. The party was not mentioned again.

He wondered if it would actually be fun. The entire afternoon, he thought and thought and thought about it, as it was his first college party and he knew there would probably be alcohol and loud music and he started to feel his stomach twist. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Rantarou expected him to be there, so he had to go, and he could even leave as soon as he got there if he needed to. Rantarou would understand if he felt uncomfortable. 

It was eight, and Korekiyo had just finished an assignment he was planning on doing tomorrow, but after realizing what time he may be going to sleep? Well, he wasn’t going to risk it. He dressed up a bit for the occasion, a black turtleneck and dark navy jeans to keep it casual but still look good. It was form-fitting and dark against his pale skin, and it showed off all the dips and curves of his elegant frame. After years of practice, he had learnt how to dress himself in clothes that suit him and that show off all of his best qualities (though the reasons he had taught himself this were not very healthy or pure at the time). He would deny it and deny it if asked, but it was obvious that he had someone in mind when he picked out such an alluring outfit. Korekiyo assumed he was being subtle, the poor thing. He still wore a mask to the party, though, because it was his signature Thing and it would keep him from looking approachable. 

He was determined to have fun tonight, despite the heaviness he felt in his legs and the knotting in his stomach and the tickle in his lungs. It felt foreboding, walking up the stairs to the third floor of the dormitory, but he forced that feeling to go fuck itself so that he could have a nice night without burden.

* * *

The music was loud and booming and he could feel it vibrate his brain. Rantarou was right, this wasn’t giving him a good first impression. The party really did take up most of the third floor (which was large, mind you), and certain areas were lit with a strobe and others had a dim, warmer lighting. Korekiyo found himself gravitating towards the warmer lights. So many people were there already, as Korekiyo had arrived fashionably late, so he felt a bit like he was being shoved into a tin of sardines. He was glad he decided to wear his mask. 

He surveyed the room he was currently in, looking out for Rantarou. He had already touched about ten people, and he had already seen about twenty people touching (grinding, kissing, anything animalistic) each other, and he had only been up there for about three minutes. Already feeling sick from the heat of all the warm bodies pressed up against each other, he navigated the room pressed up against the wall. He finally spotted Rantarou’s messy green hair (at the drinks table, no less). He had to slide past a densely packed area to get to him, but it made it all worth it to see the smile that grew on his face when he saw him. Korekiyo sat down next to him at the makeshift bar, pulling his hair over one shoulder to keep it from getting into any drinks when he sat down.

“I thought you weren’t going to show up.” Rantarou said, his happiness seemingly genuine.

Korekiyo thanked whoever set up the party for keeping the drinks table far away from the blaring music, otherwise this conversation would be difficult to have.

“I told you I would, did I not?”

“Yeah, but y’know... I was worried you would overthink it and get all nervous.” Rantarou’s hand reached out and began to play with strands of Korekiyo’s hair, rubbing the silky strands between his fingers.

“That’s kind of you.” Korekiyo said, and Rantarou chuckled his low, soft chuckle of his.

“Can I get you a drink?” Rantarou asked, before finishing off his own drink. Korekiyo could tell it was alcoholic, and he had probably spent most of his time waiting for Korekiyo at the drinks table. It was kind of a funny thought, but Rantarou had never shied away from alcohol and had quite the tolerance, so it made sense.

“Only if you want to.” Korekiyo wasn’t someone who drank regularly, or even semi-regularly. He hadn’t touched alcohol in quite a while, but he was determined to enjoy himself at this party and if alcohol would help him relax, so be it.

Rantarou got the “bartender”, just some third year behind the table, to make them some drinks that Korekiyo couldn’t quite catch the name of. It tasted sweet, though, not like something with a lot of alcohol in it. He still tasted the bitter of it and felt the burn in his throat, though.

“Be careful, that stuff is deceptive. There’s a lot of vodka in it, but the other sweet stuff pretty much hides the taste.” Rantarou said, pulling the cup away from Korekiyo’s mouth before he drank it too fast. “You gotta keep a steady pace with these.”

They got a few more of those sweet drinks, and Korekiyo found himself enjoying the warm buzz he got from it. He felt a lot more relaxed, braver, even. They got two more before going to sit somewhere else, and Korekiyo was surprised to find that his legs felt a bit wobbly and unsure. He knew alcohol kind of fucked with your coordination, but it happened a lot faster than he imagined. Still, it wasn’t that bad yet.

They sat down on a couch in a dim-lit living room area, far away from the music and the dancing and the crowded areas. Korekiyo thought it was strange how funny everything seemed, giggling at every little thing Rantarou said. He felt magnetized, electrostatic, attracted to the body beside him- it was odd how confident he felt. He acted on this confidence, not wanting this opportunity to go to waste. As they talked, Korekiyo leaned closer to Rantarou until their shoulders were touching. Rantarou didn’t seem to care, maybe he hadn’t even noticed, so Korekiyo felt no shame in his actions. He placed a palm on Rantarou’s knee, and he could tell he had caught his attention when he saw green eyes flick to his direction in his periphery. He began to trace that hand upwards, a delicate drift up the fabric of Rantarou’s pants.

“Kiyo, are you feeling okay?” Rantarou said as Korekiyo’s hand reached his upper thigh.

“I think that I’m feeling far too confident for my own good.” Korekiyo said, turning to face Rantarou. There was an obvious colour to Rantarou’s cheeks, and Korekiyo hoped it wasn’t just from the alcohol.

“For _your_ own good, too.” Korekiyo finished, one leg curling under him so he could turn to face Rantarou head-on. He was surprised to feel the warmth of a hand on his own leg, and looked down to see that Rantarou was following his lead. He was moving faster than Korekiyo had, his hand already on Korekiyo’s thigh.

“Fuck, I- you’re so pretty.” Was all Rantarou could get out before squeezing Korekiyo’s thigh, his other hand moving to the hem of his turtleneck.

Was Korekiyo dreaming? He was too warm and Rantarou was too warm and suddenly his skin felt oversensitive, like any touch would be too much for him. They were both tipsy and young and attractive and they were such good friends that it just felt _right_ to do this. 

Rantarou’s hand snaked under Korekiyo’s turtleneck, his warm palm meeting Korekiyo’s cold waist. Korekiyo let out a shaky breath at the heat and how ticklish he felt. It took him a few seconds to realize that Rantarou was putting pressure on his side to encourage him to move. He felt the grip on his side pulling him closer, so he place his non-curled up leg on the other side of Rantarou’s lap in one swift movement. His knees were on either side of Rantarou’s hips now, his arms moving to drape over his shoulders. He felt Rantarou’s hands both travel up his torso, and back down again until they reached the curve of his lower back, as if he was too afraid to move it any further. 

“You’re so gorgeous that it’s unfair.” Korekiyo said, his thumb stroking Rantarou’s cheek.

“I could say the same to you.” Rantarou purred. One of his hands glided up to Korekiyo’s face, pulling his mask down with such languid movements that it was, well, _sexy_. He leaned in, his fingers curling in Korekiyo’s soft hair. He felt self-conscious at the prospect of kissing Rantarou, as the first time he had done it, it was a bit one-sided and embarrassing. But this time it was Rantarou who was initiating it, guiding Korekiyo down to him, his experience with kissing clear in the courage of his hands.

However, just before their lips had the chance to meet, they were interrupted by some wasted chick who apparently was collecting participants for a big game of spin the bottle. Korekiyo climbed off of Rantarou, the shame and embarrassment hitting him as he was pulled out of the haze he had been under. Korekiyo pulled his turtleneck down, adjusting himself to look at least half presentable.

“Hah, uh, do you wanna go play?” Rantarou said, rubbing the back of his neck as he got up off of the couch. They were both red in the face, and Korekiyo was longing to have Rantarou’s hands on him again. He pulled up his mask, the fabric against his lips feeling uncomfortable for once. He wished that they could have at least kissed.

“I guess we can.” 

* * *

A circle of tipsy college students, ready to play a strictly high school game, was an interesting phenomenon. The alcohol made them all act like teenagers anyways, so it’s not like it really mattered. 

Not many from the party had joined in on the game. It was a small circle, much smaller than Korekiyo had expected, but that meant all the more chance that he would get Rantarou, whose face was still red from the alcohol and all the contact. The rules of the game were simple- turns are clockwise around the circle, you spin the bottle and kiss who it lands on, and the penalty is doing a shot. Korekiyo was prepared to down many shots, unlike most of the people in the circle. 

Rantarou was very comfortable kissing and being kissed, so he took no penalty shots. He was always a bit more unsure with girls, giving them half-hearted pecks as they tried to pry open his pretty mouth a bit more. Korekiyo took a penalty shot every time he spun the bottle, and only kissed people when they got him (which was, luckily, only two people). He would make a big show of it, mostly to catch Rantarou’s attention, pulling them closer by the collar and running his hands through their hair. It felt a bit gross, immoral, but he was doing it all for Rantarou in a desperate attempt to appear attractive in his eyes. He was so popular with people, and Korekiyo knew he was very free-spirited when it came to sex, so he always felt a bit jealous of the people who he considered top-notch enough to sleep with. Korekiyo was using this stupid game to prove himself, and it was pathetic.

Still, Rantarou’s eyes were always locked on him.

Three shots in and Korekiyo was starting to feel it. Not just the tipsy buzz from before, but the lack of judgement, an urgent need to be _touched_. Was that stupid? Yes, it probably was, but he felt it all the same. The lingering sensation of their earlier situation haunted him throughout the game, willing his bottle spins to land on Rantarou. He knew he would probably make a fool of himself if it did actually land on him, but he wanted it so bad that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

And finally, his wishing paid off.

“Are you just gonna take another penalty shot?” Rantarou said, the neck of the bottle pointing in his direction. To most, it would sound more like a disappointed rhetorical question. To a tipsy Korekiyo, it sounded like a challenge.

He didn’t even waste time on replying, and the fact that he was sitting right next to Rantarou made it even quicker. He crawled onto him, resuming their earlier position, and pulled down his mask, his haste apparent when he pressed his lips to Rantarou’s almost immediately. Rantarou had very soft lips. Sure, they both tasted like juice and alcohol, but that wasn’t what was on Korekiyo’s mind. No, Korekiyo was too busy trying to keep himself from letting out a very undignified noise when Rantarou’s tongue pressed past his lips, curling around his own tongue (and normally if Korekiyo was thinking about it, it would gross him out, but not here, not now). Korekiyo couldn’t keep himself from touching him, couldn’t stop kissing him, couldn’t even keep himself from sighing into the kiss. It was messy and he was far too into it, unable to realize that this was probably lasting too long and that everyone was staring and Rantarou’s hands _gripped his thighs in such a way that just drove him crazy and he was pretty sure his pants were tighter than they were a minute ago and_

It was over, Rantarou had pulled away.

“Woah there, cowboy, that was... intense, to say the least!” Rantarou said, his tone joking. Had Korekiyo fucked up? Was he making fun of him? This was so confusing for Korekiyo that he apologized to Rantarou and promptly left the circle, preaching the need for the bathroom. He could tell Rantarou was going to reassure him and tell him to stay, but he had gotten what he had come for anyways and there was no point in participating in the game anymore.

He was dizzy when he walked away, mostly from the alcohol. Also from the fact that he had just been kissed into next week and he didn’t know how to carry himself with all of these newfound feelings. It was stronger than lust, and different from the feelings he used to get from Sister before Rantarou helped him with that. He couldn’t put his finger on it, and the only concrete thing he could think of was the path to the bathroom.

* * *

Splashing water on his face helped him wake up from the fog. Still drunk and horny like the dumbass he was, but better all the same. 

He stumbled back down the hallway to the room where they were playing in, his hands occasionally coming up to the wall to support him. There was less commotion coming from the room, so he thought maybe the party was dwindling somewhat. He was right- the game was over and even less people were present than before he went to the bathroom. 

“Kiyo, are you okay-“

Korekiyo tripped over his own feet right as he entered the room. Rantarou, luckily, had a steady hold on his forearms, keeping him from hitting the floor face-first. Rantarou was laughing again, and Korekiyo was half on the floor, his knees buckled together and his legs splayed in an awkward fashion. He was pulled up, almost immediately losing his balance again and toppling over onto Rantarou.

“Oh my god, you’re such a klutzy drunk.” He was laughing again.

“Shut up and walk me back to my room.” 

So Rantarou wrapped his arm around Korekiyo’s waist, supporting him and helping him walk down the stairs. Rantarou, also very tipsy, brought him back to his own room by accident.

* * *

Shuichi didn’t seem too happy about the two drunk boys that just entered his dorm. Rantarou had forgotten his keys and Shuichi always locked the door, so he knocked and knocked until he let them in.

“It is one in the morning and you are coming back, drunk, with Korekiyo draped all over you. I’m not letting you in. If you’re planning on fucking, go to his room.” Shuichi spoke, irritation dripping in his voice that was normally so calm and unsure. A tired Shuichi was not a creature to mess with. Korekiyo felt bad that his presence got him practically kicked out of his own dorm, so he let go of Rantarou and began walking off back to his own dorm.

“No, Kiyo, stay here. Shuichi, please? Can I at least, uh, get some stuff?” Rantarou said, grabbing Korekiyo’s wrist to keep him in place and giving a Shuichi a pleading look. He followed that up with a wink, _wink wink_ , like that.

“What do you need to get? If it’s something for sex, I’m not enabling you.” 

“God, you’re so difficult.” Rantarou said, before the door was closed in his face. He put his arm back around Korekiyo’s waist, pressing their bodies together. Korekiyo’s mind wandered- had he actually wanted to get stuff for, uh, that purpose? 

“Did you... Did you actually want to get something for sex?”

“Well, yeah, I mean after all the stuff we did today? I assumed we’d hook up.” Rantarou looked legitimately embarrassed for once. “Sorry if that’s gross of me.”

“No, no, I was kind of hoping that we’d do something akin to that. But don’t worry, I probably have more than enough stuff for that in my dorm.” Korekiyo said, leaning into Rantarou, who looked even more flushed than before.

“Do you do stuff like this often?” He asked, opening the door to Korekiyo’s dorm with his free hand.

“I used to, but not recently. I have stuff mostly for myself, but I also have condoms on the off-chance that,” Korekiyo didn’t want to have to tell Rantarou that he bought condoms specifically for this scenario, “someone might catch my interests.”

Rantarou left Korekiyo’s side for a second to close the door behind them. Korekiyo moved to turn on the desk lamp, because turning on the overhead light would be too bright. He felt the silhouette of Rantarou move up behind him, his hands curving down Korekiyo’s sides and sending a shiver up his spine.

“Your outfit today.” Rantarou said, his chin resting in the crook of Korekiyo’s neck. “Not to be weird, but when you showed up at that party I really wanted to just take you out of there and bring you back to my room and, well...”

Rantarou sighed, turning Korekiyo around to face him.

“You’re just so pretty, love.” He whispered, tucking a strand of Korekiyo’s hair behind his ear. Korekiyo felt bad that he was ruining such a pure moment with his impure thoughts (Rantarou’s hands gripping him tighter, pinning him against the desk, pulling off his clothes and _fuck_ Korekiyo was getting dizzy).

“You should try looking in the mirror.” Korekiyo mumbled, pulling Rantarou closer until their bodies would allow for nothing to pass between them. 

The friction was enough to render both their pants tight, too tight, and Korekiyo couldn’t stand the wait so he pressed his lips against Rantarou’s for the second time that night. After a few passionate, playful kisses up against the desk, Rantarou guided Korekiyo closer to the bedroom. They didn’t get far, their fervor catching them in the middle of the hallway. He pressed Korekiyo up against the wall, one of his hands still occupied with the soft skin of his waist while the other made its way to the tightness in his jeans. A startled noise escaped Korekiyo’s mouth as his hips pressed into the touch, his thigh urging upwards against Rantarou’s groin. 

“Fuck, Kiyo-“ labored breathing and a soft groan, “Why are you so good with your legs, of all things?”

Korekiyo’s open mouth met Rantarou’s, almost mid-sentence. It was sloppy but it was passionate, especially with all the added friction. Korekiyo could not believe he was making out with Rantarou Amami, literally the best person in the world. He was stunning, looks-wise, but he was also such a good friend and he was so helpful and Korekiyo had the biggest crush on him so this was basically a dream come true. He was only pulled out of his thoughts of ‘yes! yes! yes! I achieved my goal!’ when Rantarou’s mouth trailed down the side of his jaw, ghosting right above the top of his turtleneck. He began to kiss that target, and _since when did this feel so good?_ was all Korekiyo could think. But the action became more desperate, more sloppy like the kiss they just had, and then Korekiyo felt Rantarou’s teeth applying just enough pressure for it to hurt a little. It was one of the best sensations he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. He definitely could not hold back any of the sounds that threatened to sneak past his lips, and when Rantarou pulled away from his neck, Korekiyo practically begged.

“Please, the bedroom’s right there, please, please, _please_ -“

“When did you get so cute?” Rantarou giggled, wrapping his arms around Korekiyo. “I mean, you were always pretty, but I really wasn’t expecting you to act so oddly _adorable_ in these sorts of situations.”

Still holding Korekiyo, Rantarou guided them to their original destination (but they both still had alcohol flowing through their veins so they bumped into the doorway on their way there). Korekiyo fell back onto the bed, a tiny laugh flowing past his lips. Rantarou climbed on top of him, pulling his shirt over his head.

“Should- should I also?” Korekiyo asked, looking expectantly up at Rantarou while his hands plucked at the hem of his jeans and unbuttoned them. Rantarou could only nod, bringing his hands down to unzip Korekiyo’s jeans (because he was moving his shaky hands too slow and Rantarou couldn’t wait any longer so he had to do it himself). He slid the tight jeans down Korekiyo’s slim, milky thighs- Korekiyo helped as well, knowing just how difficult it was to get those jeans off and they were both unbearably hard at this point so they needed to speed things up. Rantarou got off his own pants as well, though his tendency to wear baggy clothes made this a much easier endeavor. Korekiyo began palming him through his underwear, just as he was trying to get the other’s turtleneck off- rendering him a moaning mess that didn’t know how to control his fingers enough to even begin pushing it off. Korekiyo removed his hand so he could get his top off, to which the almost-naked boy choked as he lost the contact he so desperately needed.

Korekiyo was beyond attractive. He was smooth and had such a feminine body that he completely understood why girls would be jealous of his appearance. It wasn’t feminine in the same way a girl’s body was feminine, though. He had a small waist and smooth thighs and he looked perfect in the dim moonlight, but he also had this masculine beauty to him- he didn’t look like a girl, but he didn’t look like a boy either, completely androgynous in such a pretty, enchanting way. Rantarou couldn’t keep his hands off him, worshipping him like Aphrodite, like long forgotten God. Rantarou wouldn’t be surprised if Korekiyo actually turned out to be some ancient legendary being- he would be more surprised if he had nothing in him like that at all.

Through the drunken mist, it was the only thing that was completely tangible to Rantarou. Maybe things didn’t actually feel as good as they felt to him right now, but he knew that Korekiyo would never cease to be as beautiful as he was in this moment. 

“There’s some, uh, stuff in that drawer.” Korekiyo stated, pointing to the cupboard by the bed, and it was obvious to himself that he was just so nervous to be with someone he legitimately liked. Rantarou took a few seconds to retrieve lube from the drawer (but failed to mention the fact that he also saw a whole bunch of _other things_ in it) before crawling back over to a very tense Korekiyo.

“Are you sure you wanna do this, Kiyo?” His voice was soft and comforting, pushing the hair out of Korekiyo’s face.

“Of course, I just... I really like you, and- and-“ and the alcohol was hitting him like a sack of bricks but he was so in love and he /needed/ this. Rantarou stroked his cheek, before giving him a slow, soft peck on his trembling lips. Korekiyo was an awkward, tipsy college student, and Rantarou was a less-awkward but still tipsy college student, so they knew that this wasn’t going to be the perfect hook-up, or their perfect first time, but it was happening like an avalanche happens- all at once with no regard for anything else.

“I really like you too.”

* * *

It was a cold morning. Korekiyo woke up with a hangover, not a terrible one but prominent enough to be a nuisance. As soon as his eyes fluttered open, he felt the light of the sun and the booming of his head and why was he so thirsty? And why did he only have underwear on? When he got up to at least pull on a pajama shirt, it hit him.

_Oh._

Flashes of last night flooded his mind, and he could feel deep red creeping up his cheeks as he remembered all the things he did and the things he said. He could not believe what had happened- a half-drunken hook-up with his crush? It was like some sort of chick flick. 

But what pained him the most was the fact that he woke up to an empty bed. Feeling defeat at the fact that, yes, he was just another one night stand, he pulled on a shirt and curled back up in bed. He knew that Rantarou was a laid-back guy, and that their friendship would most likely go unaffected by the happenings and goings-on of last night, but Korekiyo’s crush had grown tenfold. If he wasn’t sure that he loved Rantarou before, he was sure as hell now. The thought of Rantarou complimenting him (even though alcohol had flooded his system), the thought of Rantarou’s hands on his hips (but he was so gentle, the most gentle person he had ever been with), it was infecting every part of his brain.

“How long are you gonna sleep? I always pegged you for a morning person.”

Korekiyo sat up in record time, eyes wide and hair messy.

“I am a morning person, and I’ve been awake. I just assumed you had left.” Korekiyo said, getting up off the bed.

“And what would make you think that? Anyways, there’s breakfast.” Rantarou said, walking back out into the main room of the dorm. Korekiyo followed him, a bit embarrassed by his lack of proper attire, but he was too hungry and too enthusiastic about the new revelation that Rantarou stayed to even bring himself to care. He sat down at the small table in his room, crossing his bare legs as he adjusted himself. 

“Your hair is normally so straight, I didn’t expect it to get this messy after sleeping.” Rantarou said, plucking at some of the free tendrils as he passed by the table. Why was he still being so affectionate, despite the fact that neither of them had drunk any alcohol? Not that Korekiyo minded, he just didn’t want to read too far into anything.

“So, uh... about last night-“ Rantarou began, staring at the table. Korekiyo was unresponsive, still not sure whether his dream would come crumbling down soon or not. 

“I’m sorry, I feel like I kind of took advantage of you. You don’t hold your alcohol very well, do you?” 

“No, of course not! I wasn’t that drunk, I was just...” super into you, is what he wanted to say.

They eventually finished their breakfast, and Korekiyo went to go take a shower. When he came out, Rantarou was gone, and Korekiyo felt empty once again.

* * *

Korekiyo tried to search for Rantarou the entire day, as subtly as possible. Every time he knocked on the door to his dorm room, Shuichi would answer.

“Again? He’s still not here.” 

So Korekiyo kept searching, his entire Sunday taken up by the need to confirm things with Rantarou (to confirm that there really were no feelings behind the act, his hopeless mind thought). He finally made his second round to the library that day, more as a rest stop than anything else. While he was perusing books in the non-fiction section, he spotted that dull green, messy hair that could only belong to one person.

“Rantarou,” he grabbed the wrist of the person whose messy hair that belonged to, “why did you leave this morning?”

Rantarou looked like a cornered animal, his eyes perusing every corner of the library except the one Korekiyo was in. He finally made eye contact, green eyes meeting piercing golden ones, his eyebrows furrowed with guilt.

“I assumed I was intruding.” was Rantarou’s half-assed response. Korekiyo could believe that, but it wasn’t a very reliable excuse.

“We’ve been through so much together. You’ve helped me through so many things. Of course you wouldn’t be intruding, you’d never be a nuisance to me.” Korekiyo said, pulling Rantarou into a more empty area of the library. He laced his fingers with Rantarou’s, and looked him right in the eye. “You’re even more closed off than I was.”

“I think it’s more that I’m so used to one-night hook-ups that I thought it would be weird if I stayed. I just really like it casual, y’know?” Rantarou explained, his hand not making the move to get out of Korekiyo’s grip.

Korekiyo was the first to pull away.

“Definitely, yes, just casual. I mean, we were both slightly inebriated and it had been a long night. Not like it was some sort of mistake, but I understand. Definitely just a casual thing between friends.” Korekiyo said, his voice faltering towards the end. An air of discomfort filled their little bubble, and Korekiyo felt the primal urge to run away from the situation entirely.

“Yeah, definitely not a mistake.” Rantarou said, patting Korekiyo on the shoulder. Somehow that made it _worse_.

They didn’t speak for two day after the whole library talk.

Korekiyo was dissatisfied and found himself unable to focus on his studies when he knew that he and Rantarou were, well, drifting apart. Rantarou was usually so good at casual hook-ups with other people, so why did they have to lose their closeness? Was Korekiyo bad in bed? He had left plenty of others satisfied, so he couldn’t believe that to be the case. Had he said something weird? That was the most likely possibility out of them all, if he was being honest. He found himself, on a Tuesday afternoon, pacing his room. He needed to see Rantarou, to talk to him and ask him what was wrong. He needed to know what he had done.

His pacing moved from his own room to outside the looming door of Rantarou’s dorm. He was overthinking things again and there was nothing he could do about it, and now he didn’t even know what he wanted to ask. He couldn’t stop now, though, so he knocked on the door. The knocks sounded like the footsteps of Death, coming up behind him. Or maybe more like _Embarrassment_ , sneaking up on him to ruin his life with whatever dumb thing it could make him do.

He was broken out of this cycle of fear when the door opened, but it was replaced by a spiraling tornado of anxiety in his stomach. Of course Rantarou had to be the one to open the door, and of course Korekiyo was suddenly at a loss for words. All he could think about was kissing him again, or running away. His green eyes were far too much for him to handle, his soft, tan skin overwhelming in the afternoon sun that seeped through the windows, and Korekiyo found himself fidgeting with strands of his hair. He curled the tendrils round and round his fingers, thinking of what to say, hoping his voice wouldn’t crack this time.

“Hey.” Rantarou said, casual and friendly as always,

“Hello. Can I come in?” 

“Obviously.” Rantarou made it sound as if it were the simplest thing in the world, _obviously_ the answer is _obviously_. Korekiyo couldn’t tell if he was putting up another front or if he legitimately meant that it was obvious he could come in.

Rantarou opened the door wider, letting Korekiyo pass through, before closing it and following him into the tiny, practically non-existent, kitchen. Shuichi was in his bedroom, so it was the safest place to be at the time.

“So, what brings you here?” Rantarou asked, as if the answer wasn’t obvious enough.

There was a pregnant pause, filled with Korekiyo’s own doubt and fear. But he had to do this.

“What did I do wrong?” 

“Huh?” Rantarou looked perplexed, as if he had never heard such a statement in his entire life.

“That night, what did I do wrong? You’re the best at making those sorts of things so casual and platonic that I found it quite odd just how awkward we became after it.” Korekiyo said, stiff as a board while Rantarou just leaned against the counter as if this was the most normal conversation he’d ever had.

“Have things really been that awkward?”

Korekiyo was almost mad at him. Why was he denying it? It was obvious that things were awkward.

“Yes, we haven’t spoken to each other for two days! Ever since that night, we’ve been cautious around each other! I am terrified that you’ve come to resent me, Rantarou.”

“What? Of course I don’t resent you. We just didn’t find the right time to talk is all.” Rantarou assured, taking a step forward and resting a hand on Korekiyo’s upper arm, his thumb rubbing a reassuring pattern that burned into Korekiyo’s memory like a branding iron.

“I just- I just- I really like-“ his voice cracked again, but Rantarou’s expression did not change one bit, “I really like you and I know I shouldn’t expect things from you, simply because you’re my friend, but I just wish you would stop denying things and being so distant because I- I really enjoyed that night.”

“I really liked it too. I really like _you_ , too.” 

Korekiyo’s face lit up. He was too much of a mess around people he legitimately liked, too awkward and too much of a tryhard. Hearing this coming from Rantarou made his heart palpitate. 

“That was the main reason I was trying to avoid it. I didn’t want to like you as much as I do. When you get so used to casual relationships, it’s kind of hard to get used to legitimate feelings. So I got scared and tried to avoid you because I had no idea what the fuck I was doing, and I’m really, _really_ sorry. You don’t deserve that.”

Rantarou looked legitimately saddened, and Korekiyo felt personally attacked by the way his eyes couldn’t look up from the floor. So Korekiyo just grabbed his hand and held it in his own.

“I completely understand if it makes you uncomfortable, so feel no pain in turning me down, but would you like to date? To date me? To go on a date with me? It would mean so much to me,”

It felt anti-climactic, considering the monologue Rantarou had just given, but it was the most important thing to Korekiyo. Rantarou started laughing (that gorgeous laugh of his), but Korekiyo could tell that it wasn’t for any mean reason.

“Well, I just told you I liked you, didn’t I? How could I turn someone so cute down?”

“So, it really wasn’t any mistake I made that night?” Korekiyo still had his worries.

“No, no, you were perfect. I just wish I hadn’t had any alcohol in my system so that I could remember every detail of it.” Rantarou said, hand cupping Korekiyo’s face.

“We could always- well, we could always do it again.” Korekiyo’s voice dropped to a whisper by the last word, his effort to be polite hurting his confidence. Rantarou looked pleased at that prospect.

“God, how do you always do that, Kiyo? You’re so awkward, yet you still manage to be straightforward and somehow it’s the cutest, and also kinda one of the sexiest things ever?” Rantarou said, shaking his head in something akin to disbelief.

Korekiyo was speechless, except for a bit of a confused noise. Rantarou was the cute, sexy, straightforward one. Not him. He never knew what he was doing around Rantarou, always fucking up and making mistakes that he wouldn’t normally make unless he was around someone he really liked.

He looked back down after thinking, only to find Rantarou staring at him.

And then Rantarou kissed him. 

It was slower than that night, but just as passionate. Korekiyo found himself pressed up against the counter- did Rantarou just press the person he’s kissing into the nearest object? He was so attractive and calm that he made it seem cool, though. Korekiyo didn’t mind one bit, hopping up onto the counter and letting Rantarou in between his legs, wrapping them around his waist. They had completely forgotten that they weren’t alone in this dorm room, and Rantarou’s hands slid down below Korekiyo’s lower back, squeezing the curve of his ass.

“Maybe don’t do that in the kitchen where I can see you! Please! If you’re going to shove your tongue down Korekiyo’s throat, and grope his ass, please do it far far _far_ away from me!”

Shuichi looked on in fear from the living room.

Korekiyo, mortified, began apologizing and slid off the counter. Rantarou just laughed, his arms still wrapped around Korekiyo.

Rantarou took him to the movies the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this mess!! i don’t like how it turned out, but it was really fun to write!!


End file.
